A Huge Problem
by eternal1990
Summary: The Earth is in danger when Cortex shrinks the planet to the size of an apple. Crash must race against the clock to restore the planet back to it's original size before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone, Well eternal1990 got writers block again, and this idea popped into my head and well... why the hell not. This has nothing to do with my series that I'm working on I just decided to do this or fun. This is my telling the Huge Adventure my way. It's going to have day and night affect. One minute it will light fun another will be dark and sinister.**

**That being said, let's start this story.**

**Crash and related characters are not mine they belong to whoever holds the rights now cause I don't have a clue. Oc's that appear in this fic are indeed mine.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

The sky above was darker than coal. There were no stars and there was no moon. However, if you were to look through a microscope, you might be able to see an ominous looking space station that was station high above the Earth. Circling the planet like a jungle cat circles it's prey.

Within the walls of the space station, the evil scientist Dr. Neo Cortex set in his dark foreboding lab.

He drummed his fingers against his cold metal chair; wondering how he could try to take over the world this time.

But ever time he thought he could come up with a plan however, he always could figure how it would come crashing down; so it was safe to say that he hadn't come up with a fool proof plan yet.

Cortex sighed with disdain.

"It's useless; no matter how hard I try, I can never come up with a fool proof plan to take control of this miserable little planet. All of my other well led plans all went down the drain thanks to that smart mouthed boy.

He growled to himself as he stood up and glided to the window.

"So many times I have tried, and so many times I have failed. If only I could up with something that could bring this planet down to size..."

In an instant a slow smile spread across Cortex's face.

"That's it! I'll develop a machine that will minimize the planet to the size of a small little ball! Then the world leaders will be at mercy!"

He stopped when he realized: what about Crash? If the bandicoot found out then Cortex would never be able to get his machine off the ground. He would need to keep an eye on him.

He turned to the intercom.

"Craig come in here please!" He ordered.

The blonde minion.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Cortex?" He asked.

"I have a little assignment for you, dear boy."

"What is it?" Craig asked.

"Go down to Earth and find for me."

Craig grinned.

"It will my pleas..."

"I don't want you to confront him though."

"But... Why would..."

"I want to spy on him and see what he is up to."

"But..."

"I have another plan and I don't want Crash to get in my way and I want you to keep an eye on him until I'm finished."

"Why can't I attack him?!" Craig protested.

"Fool! If you attack him, Crash will know something's off!"

"Sir?!"

"You will do what your told! Am I clear?!" The scientist threatened.

"Craig sighed."

"Yes sir."

Cortex smiled.

"Good... Now go..."

The assistant immediately bolted out the door.

Cortex turned his head towards the planet once again.

"Oh yes... This time, I will succeed."

* * *

**So what did you guys think. Read Review or PM... DUECES!**


	2. Just Another Day

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry if nothing really happens... Next chapter is where it's really going to start.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Just Another Day**

Craig was walking through the city looking for any sign of Crash.

The weather was very hot and sticky; making it almost unbearable to walk around. The assistant had a hat on his head and sunglasses covering his eyes to be sure that his identity was sealed.

Craig knew the obvious solution to where Crash could be was on the islands; but going directly to the islands was not a smart idea, plus the impulse to attack was much stronger. Crash would more than likely over power him and the bandicoot would start to suspect something and then well... that wouldn't be good.

The male turned towards the bungalow that was on near the end of the street.

Walking up to the house he knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a rather heavy set man grinning widely at him.

"Hello there, young man! Can I help you?"

"Yes I just moved here a couple days ago, and I'm trying to find the mall. Do you know where it is?" Craig asked.

The man laughed heartily.

"Seems like everyone wants to go to the mall today. My kids went with some of their friends earlier. Seems like the place to go in this type of weather. The mall is little down that way. Then take a right ten miles that way."

"Thank you." Craig said, flatly before walking away.

"About a half an hour later, Craig reached the mall. Walking inside, he made his way to the food court; and surprise, surprise, There was Crash sitting with a smoothie in his hands and what looked like Milo and Jan sitting next to him.

"This weather has to go!" Crash groaned. "It's even worse on the islands! Coco better fix the air conditioning soon!"

"I just hope it stops raining soon; A trip to the beach would be so refreshing. Especially after I bought my new bikini." Jan sighed.

Crash felt more sweaty.

"Stupid weather..." He thought, quietly.

"I'm just glad I was able to come and visit you guys. My parents think I'm staying with my grandparents."

"Well what did your grandparents say?" Milo asked.

"They're covering for me; but I am going to visit them for a week before I head back to New York."

Crash sighed.

"I'm just glad you came."

Jan grinned.

"Of course I would come... Why wouldn't I?"

Crash blushed.

"Well I..."

"Just get married already..." Milo chuckled.

The two blushed wildly.

"Shut it Milo!" Crash growled.

"Guys... I just thought of something..." Jan said, frowning.

"What?" Milo asked.

"Things have been rather quiet lately."

Crash frowned.

"You're right... That could possibly mean that my lovely arch nemesis might be lurking in the shadows."

"But why now?" Milo asked, confused.

"You know Cortex; he likes to put his plans into play when nobody expects him too."

"Let's just hope he decides to do it when the weather dies down." Jan sighed.

"Don't hold your breath, it's going to be scorching for the next week or so; and rain is still in the forecast as well." Milo groaned.

Jan whimpered as she banged her head against the table.

The three heard the sound of Coco and Linda running up to them.

"Where did you guys go off to?" Milo asked.

"Around..." Coco said, sheepishly.

"Were the two of you annoying Mikey again?" Milo demanded.

"No..." Linda lied.

"Why don't either one of you ask him to go to the movies?" Jan suggested.

"But we can't do that..." Linda gasped.

"Yeah... He's a whole year older." Coco insisted.

The three stared at the younger girls incredulously.

"I don't know how to respond to that..." Crash stated, dryly.

"Me either." Jan added.

A few seconds later Crunch was walking towards them.

"Are you guys later to go?" He asked Crash and Coco.

"There's no air conditioning in the house; I'll die!" Crash protested.

"We'll deal with it once we get home, but I need to get home and get dinner started." The older bandicoot ordered.

Crash slunk out of his chair.

"Buzz kill." He growled under his breath. "You guys staying here?"

"Yeah... We'll probably browse around some more before we head home." Milo sighed.

"I'll see guys later..."

The bandicoot's walked out of the mall.

Craig walked slowly towards them.

"So what's for dinner?" Crash could be heard asking.

"You'll see when it's time to eat?" Crunch could be heard asking.

"He's saying that so you can't secretly eat junk food to avoid eating anything healthy." Coco giggled.

"I hate you..." Crash growled.

The three then disappeared.

Craig eyes glowed.

"Everything's in the good. Crash and his friends are too busy with their dull lives to care what's going on. I better head back to base."

He took out his transporter and teleported to the space station.

He entered the main to see Cortex was hard at work on the shrinking ray.

"Everything seems to be in green; Crash and his friends seem too preoccupied with the heat and their lives to really pay attention as to what's going on." Craig said, shrugging his shoulders.

Cortex turned towards him, grinning madly

"Perfect the machine should be finished soon, then I will put my plan into play."

"That's good to know, sir." Craig sighed. "I'm going to wash the smelly sweat off of me; it was too damn hot there." The minion left.

Cortex turned to the machine, his grinned remained.

"You will learn Crash."

* * *

**Read review and PM**


	3. Downsized

**This chapter sees the planet shrunk down to size. How will our heroes respond.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Downsized

Darkness had spread across the island although it brought no relief to the heat. It was already close to midnight and Crash and his sister and surrogate brother were still up and about.

"When do you think you're going to bed Crunch?" Crash grinned sheepishly as he handed an ice cold Coke to the exercising bandicoot.

"Probably when I'm too exhausted to stay awake. You?"

"Same... COCO DID YOU FIX THE AIR CONDITIONER YET?!" Crash called to the little bandicoot.

"No... I have to get some extra parts on the mainland tomorrow. So tonight we're going to suffer." The female said, grinning nervously.

"Yay..." Crash stated. sarcastically.

"We'll just have to make the best of it... Why don't we just rent some movies off pay per view." Crunch suggested.

"Do we have much of a choice?" Crash sighed.

"Not really..."

Crash groaned as he settled onto the couch next to Coco.

"Just as long as they aren't romantic comedies. Those bastards are as corny as they come."

"Spoilsport..." Coco grumbled.

Back on the space station, Cortex was putting the finishing touches on his invention.

"At last... My shrink ray has now been completed." He said, delicately placing his gloved hand on the panels shiny surface.

He looked out at the planet; it's magnificent blue glow seemed to light up the blackness of space. A demented smile seemed to form across his face.

"Soon the planet's population will be nothing more the mere size of worker ants."

Cortex typed some commands into the computer before facing the ray at the planet.

"Humanity shall now know my name!" He rammed his hand onto the button.

The shrink ray fired a red stream of light; sending it right towards the planet and engulfing it. Within seconds, the planet began shrinking.

The planet's inhabitants could all feel the vibrations as everything around began to shake violently.

"What the hell is that?!" Crash cried.

"It has to be an earthquake!" Crunch cried.

"No... this doesn't feel like an earthquake... It has to be something else..." Coco frowned.

Back on the mainland, Milo, Linda and Jan were jerked awake by the vibrations.

"What the hell?!" Milo cried. "What's going on?!

"Maybe the world's ending!" Linda cried.

The three gripped on solid objects to keep themselves from flying as all they could was wait patiently for the vibrations to stop. After a good two minutes, everything was still.

"What the hell was that?! Jan cried.

"I have no clue." Milo sighed.

The door burst opened as Dave came bursting in.

"Are you three all right?!" His voice filled with worry.

"We're fine, Dad." Linda assured him. "But what happened?"

Dave looked outside the window to see that to his surprise, there was no damage at all.

"That doesn't make sense; those vibrations should have tremendous damage. From the looks of it, you would think nothing happened at all."

"But that's strange... How can that be possible..." Jan's eyes widened. "CORTEX! I SHOULD'VE HAVE KNOWN!"

Milo went into the living room to see what was going on the tv. Only to see that everything was completely off the air. Everything had gone to a complete standstill.

"It has been Cortex; there's no other way to explain it!" Jan cried.

Dave stared at the three.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked.

"How else can you explain it?" Linda asked.

Dave tried to think of another possibility; only the must logical answer he could come with, was theirs.

"I can't..."

The three then bolted back into their room.

"Where are you three going?!" Dave demanded.

"TO THE ISLANDS!" Milo answered.

Back at station, Cortex used a robotic hand to obtain the now shrunken planet, all the while giggling like an excited child.

"Finally, after years of setbacks, the world is now mine!"

He carefully took the planet and rested it into the palm of his hand.

"Now the inhabitants are nothing but specks; they will have no choice but obey me."

Craig entered the room.

"You actually did it?!" He asked, shocked.

Cortex smiled at his head minion.

"Look at it, my boy, isn't it a site to behold."

Craig smiled. "That's kinda cool... But what about Crash? He is going to come after you, you know."

Cortex rubbed his beard.

"Sigh... Of course he is; he always does. However that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Craig asked, confused.

"Because I'm going to be sure you and the rest my enhanced minions do everything you can to be sure you stop him in his tracks!"

Craig smiled, charging up his cattle prod.

"Now you're talking."

Cortex grinned.

"Good. Now go and round up the minions; I want to take your leave on the planet as soon possible! Oh and if Crash gives you any problems... You have permission to kill him."

Craig laughed. "Yes sir!"

"Now go!"

The minion ran out of the room.

Cortex looked at the planet in his hand.

"This time... I'm not going to let a peck sized bandicoot stop me..."

Meanwhile back on the island, Crash had stepped outside to see of there had been any damage; but like the mainland, you would have thought it was just a normal night.

"This doesn't make any sense." Crash thought to himself.

"CRASH! CRASH!" He could hear Jan screaming.

He turned around to see Jan, Milo and Linda running toward him.

"What are you guys doing here?!" He asked, rather surprised.

"You felt it two?" Milo asked.

"The vibrations?"

"Crash I think Cortex is responsible for this!" Jan cried.

"Cortex... That can't be... Cortex has quiet for months..."

"She's right." A voice came from behind.

They turned around to see Aku Aku fly out of the darkened jungle.

"Those vibrations you children felt were not natural. What you felt were the effects of Cortex shrinking this planet down to the size of an apple. We have to stop him before he takes full control of the planet.

"Cortex has to be using some sort of energy source to power his machine." Coco said, coming out of the house.

"But what kind of energy source?" Crash asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe he's found crystal remains from all those other times." Linda suggested.

"That doesn't seem like a bad guess." Milo added.

"Crash if you can find the energy source to Cortex's machine, I may be able to build my own machine to reverse the affects, and return the planet back to normal." Coco smiled.

Crash grinned.

"You can count me!"

"I'm coming with you!" Jan cried.

"Jan..."

"No... Even if I stay behind, something will happen to me. I'm safer with you; and I want to help!" She cried.

Crash sighed.

"You're coming even if I say no, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"I'm coming too!" Milo cried. "You're going to need all the help you can get!"

Crash grinned at his travelling companions.

"All right then, let's go and take Cortex to the cleaners."

He turned to his surrogate father.

"You ready too?"

"Aren't I always?"

The three teens and the floating mask took off into darkened jungle; ready to defeat Cortex no matter what.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was shorter. I promise that next chapter is where the action will start. By the way head over to my profile. I have a new poll going on, plus check out some of my other work. Until the next chapter, DUECES!**


End file.
